Caught in the rain
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Horsez andor Golden Stirrup Challenge fic. Sweet plotless romance between Flore and Miguel, by which I mean midnight meetings, wet clothes and implied meanings. Pretty clean on the whole, T to be safe. Might think about continuing if there's any interest.


**Disclaimer: I'd do not own Horsez/Pippa Furnell: Golden Stirrup Challenge, or it's characters. **

**Fanfic for fun is all, because I liked the relationship between Flora and Miguel. **

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Timeline: Early in week 6, China **

The rain pattered heavily on the wooden roof. Even though it was a peaceful sound, I couldn't get to sleep. It had been a long day of training for both me and Bayside, my reliable thoroughbred, and I'd also been pleased with the progress made with my beloved foal, Kali. The willful little thing was a delight to train, and Miguel had commented when he stopped by to watch us that we had just as much spirit as one another.

I sat up in bed, suddenly wondering how Kali was doing in this storm. I'd stabled him safely with his mother in a roomy box stall, and although he had gone through the odd bout of rain he'd never experienced a proper storm before. My narrow room was fairly open along two sides, although whoever designed it had been smart enough to face it in the lee of the hillside so there was no rain coming in. But the temperature had dropped noticeably and I started to shiver, even under my blanket. The tiny stream that cut through the stone floor had grown with the rain and gurgled along almost fiercely. I sighed, knowing I'd never get Kali off my mind now. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to check on Bayside and my teammate's horses to see they weren't too scared of the rumbling thunder and whiplash lightning. Competition horses need to be well-rested at our levels.

I pulled on my daisy-print jeans, barely able to see them at all with the usually bright moon hidden behind the heavy stormclouds. I groped about in the dark until I found a discarded jacket and pulled it over my slightly worn but comfortable pajamas top. I found one boot but hopped around for what seemed like an age before I tripped over the other, considered searching for my torch but remembered Samuel had raided it to get his Ipod batteries back. Unfazed, I opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

Which was _cold_. I hastily broke into a careful run towards the stables, the frequent lightning showing me where to step.

When I gratefully entered the building, I was pleased to see most of the horses appeared calm. Samuel's big chestnut saddlebred was even sleeping. Next to Bayside's stall Miguel's gorgeous black mare stuck her nose over the door to whicker gently at me. Glad to find her so relaxed, I rubbed the white star on her forehead. Bayside realized I was there and whinnied loudly for his share of attention. I laughed and stroked him too, before continuing on down the aisle to Kali and his mother's stall. It was there that I discovered the reason behind the horses' lack of fear.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." I teased, leaning my arms on the top of the stall door. Miguel gave a little start at my voice, but a smile spread over his face when he saw it was me. "Flora! I got a little worried about the horses, so I thought I'd come down and check on them."

"Looks like great minds think alike." I let myself into the stall. Kali nickered a greeting at me and reached forward to bump me with his nose, while his mother peacefully bobbed her head. Horses seemed to instinctively trust Miguel and I knew his calming presence was the reason they weren't more worried about this raging storm.

"It was sweet of you to remember them though, thanks." I was sure that behind the curtain of darkness, Miguel blushed. Kali continued to bop me with his nose until I caught it between my hands and planted a kiss on his muzzle. Pleased with himself, he arched his neck and pranced around behind his mother to nurse. I moved back beside Miguel, feeling the warmth coming off him despite the air being so cool, and suddenly the horses weren't the most important thing on my mind anymore. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, feeling him encircle my waist firmly, pulling me a little bit closer. "Would you like a kiss too?" I asked playfully, and he surprised me by pulling me firmly into his lean, muscled body and kissing me in reply. I could get used to this new, forceful Miguel!

"Flora, you're all wet." He pointed out when we stopped for air, his usually smooth voice just a little bit ragged. "Come on, the horses are all fine." He gestured to the door. "You'll catch your death dressed like that." I was touched at his concern. After giving Kali a playful slap on his rump and his mother a stroke on the nose I let Miguel lead me back out into the aisle. I had to pause by Bayside's stall again, just to check up on him. He meant just as much to me as any of my friends at Sycamore. I'd only gotten this far because of his brilliance and intelligence - literally, after he'd saved me from the ravine in Tuscany. I felt a sudden longing again for the warm, sunlit hills that had started to feel like home, imaging Miguel and I cantering together down the dappled lanes...

"You're lucky to have him, you know." Miguel said softly, rubbing Bayside's white blaze. I leaned my head against his shoulder with a smile. "I know. Sometimes I think it's all him, winning the competitions - he's so amazing."

I felt Miguel shift under my cheek and his gentle hand cupped my palm, drawing my head around so he was looking straight into my eyes - what he could see of me in the brief flashes of light, anyway. "It's not him, Flora. Not _just_ him, anyway. I watched you compete, right from the start. You've got something special, rare, and any horse who understands that would do anything for you." He hesitated a little, and I admit I was content in that moment just to look at him, drinking in his face and his beautiful dark eyes as they were lit up by the lightning. "I would too." He admitted, then leaned down for another kiss. As his lips touched mine for the second time that night and I reached up to tangle my fingers in his thick black hair, I knew this was one of those perfect moments in life. I had Bayside and Kali, my champion horses, I had close friends in Carole, Aurelie, Samuel and even Jade and Patrick, and best of all, I had Miguel.

Unfortunately the moment ended much sooner than I would have liked. Pulling back with some reluctance, keeping his hand curled lightly around my cheek, he smiled down at me. "But I am serious. You need to go get changed out of those wet things. You'll be no good in the finals if you catch cold. Come on, I'll walk you."

The rain was still coming down as heavy as ever and I grinned up at him. "Better make that _run_." I suggested, finding his hand. He squeezed my fingers. "Hold tight."

We pelted together through the storm and both got even more soaked. We practically tumbled through my door, laughing breathlessly and still hanging onto one another. Miguel helped pick me up, but now the race was over I was starting to feel the cold again. Miguel, his new dark jacket dripping puddles the floor, didn't look any more comfortable. I wrung my hair out over the stream. "Look, it's silly for you to run back out there in this weather. Stay here tonight." I rushed to reassure him before his blushing ignited something flammable. "Not like that... I'm not trying to rush anything here. But I could think of some worse things than falling asleep beside you." I reached for his hand and felt his fingers close firmly around mine. "When you put it that way, who could say no?"

"All right then. Now turn around, so I can get changed." I ordered, giving him a little push aside to I could reach my dresser. He moved, but didn't drop my hand until the last second before turning his back. I managed to find an singlet top and a pair of pants which would do as makeshift pajamas, as well as a pair of summer shorts I didn't think would be beneath Miguel's male pride to wear for one night. I draped my wet clothes over the chair and tapped him on the shoulder.

"All done. Here, change into these. If I'm not allowed to get sick, neither are you." He chuckled softly in the dark. "Yes Ma'am." He joked as I turned around to give him a chance to change. I resisted the temptation to sneak a peak behind me - he wast too much a gentleman to have done the same to me after all!

"All right." When I turned around a lightning flash lit up his rather well-defined chest, which made my insides start to twist in circles. He also looked slightly nervous, which was so normal for him it actually reassured me a little. I reached out for him, his bare skin warm under my hands. He was definitely breathing unevenly, I could feel his chest rising and falling as I snuggled against him. "Relax, Miguel." I whispered soothingly in his ear, and in response he leaned his forehead against my own. He smelled like rain, faintly of horses, and aftershave. "I'd kiss you, but if we're going to go to bed now I don't think I dare." He muttered. (Quite bold, for him). I aimed a kiss at the end of his nose, got him just under the left eye and felt his laugh. He let me go and I led him towards the bed, managing to stub my toe nicely before I found it. Despite the warmth that radiated off Miguel the night air had only gotten chillier, and I crawled eagerly under my blanket, keeping hold of his hand. He followed me, curling himself up to me from behind and wrapping one strong arm around my waist. The tension and worry of competitions, storms, and past mistakes all flowed out of me in his warm embrace. I turned my head until I could feel his breath against my face.

"Thank you for staying." I whispered.

"I love you, Flora." He murmured back, and I had to kiss him. He held me so tightly I think a rib or two creaked in protest, but I didn't care. His free hand inched through my hair to the back of my neck, and he kissed me back until neither of us had any breath left.

"I love you too, Miguel." I whispered back when I regained my breath, and nothing I'd ever said had ever been so important.

"Sleep well." He sighed as he buried his head in the back of my neck. I found the hand still firmly around my waist and twined my fingers with his. "You too." I murmured back, feeling sleep come for me. The last thing I remember is his hand tightening around mine and his sleepy voice in my ear.

"I'm glad I went to check on the horses tonight."


End file.
